Nothing left- A Supernatural Danny Phantom Crossover
by GhostlyPotato
Summary: Everyone Danny held dear is gone from the Nasty Burger explosion. What happens when he runs into Sam and Dean?
1. Chapter 1

Tears of sadness and rage fell down Danny's eyes as he flew through the air. He was shooting ectoblasts in every direction. Hitting trees left and right, scorching them. The memory of everyone he loved exploding in the Nasty Burger repeated over and over again. As he was on his rampage, something hit the side of his head and Danny began to fall. He hit the ground and the rings appeared, but he forced them to disappear when he saw two pairs of feet walking up to him.

"What the hell is that?" He heard a gravelly voice speak.

That was the last thing Danny heard. He couldn't hold on any longer and fell unconsious, the rings appearing and changing him back.

A few minutes earlier.

Sam and Dean were driving through the woods, on their way to Bobby's house.

Sam was looking out the window when he noticed something in the sky. It was glowing a white aura and shooting something green, hitting the trees. "Dean stop the car." He said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Just do it!" Sam commanded.

"Okay, okay Mr fussy pants." Dean pulled over the car and Sam got out along with Dean.

Sam pointed at the sky to the white light. "There."

Dean looked to where Sam was pointing to and saw the white and green lights.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Dean walked to the trunk and pulled out a gun and some salt rounds. "Let's find out." Dean shot the gun and it hit it on the first try. "Yahzee."

It started falling and landed not too far from them. Sam and Dean made their way into the woods. They found a glowing humanoid figure with white hair and glowing green eyes that struggled to stay open, lying on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

Its eyes finally closed and bright rings appeared around it. One going up and the other going down. It changed its appearence to just a regular kid with black hair,  
>no older than fourteen.<p>

Sam and Dean were confused and slightly shocked. "What?" Sam said.

"Come on. Lets take him with us to Bobby's. He'll probably know what this thing is." Dean said. He went to go pick up the kid, but when he got close to him, a loud beeping could be heard. Dean pulled his EMF out of his pocket and pointed it at the kid. "Okay, that's weird." He turned it off and picked up the kid.

They made their way back to the impala and threw the kid in the trunk.

* * *

><p>Danny slowly woke up. He blinked a few times to regain his vision. He was in some kind of round metal room. He looked down and saw that he was sitting in a chair with his wrists and ankles binded by iron cuffs. Danny tried to faze through them but for some reason, it didn't work. 'What kind of cuffs are these?' Danny thought.<p>

He sighed. Maybe he was gonna die down here. If he did, he didn't really care. There was nothing left for him anyway. He sat there and in the silence, he could hear voices with his enhanced hearing, coming from upstairs.

"I have no idea what he is. He's not a shapeshifter, demon, ghost-" Danny scoffed at the last one. "The only clue we have is that the EMF goes off around him."  
>From what Danny could hear it was an old man talking.<p>

These cuffs were uncomforable, it was like they were slightly heating his skin. Maybe he could break out of them. Danny went ghost but when he did, the cuffs started burning his skin. Danny screamed in agony and turned human once more.

He heard three pairs of feet walk down stairs. The door opened and three men walked in. One was an older man, one was quite tall, and one had a too serious look on his face.

"What are you?" The serious looking one said.

Danny stared for a moment before answering. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with already" His voice got lower and his face fell. "It's not like I have anything to live for anyway."

The three men looked at eachother before the tall one stepped forward. "How about we just start by introducing ourselves. I'm Sam-" Danny looked up in shock, but the man continued. "That's Bobby and this is my brother Dean. What's your name?"

Danny's answer wasn't what they were expecting. "You're name is Sam?"

Sam looked confused, but nodded. "Yeah."

"It had to be Sam." Danny mumbled.

"Hey! What's wrong with his name?" The man now known as Dean, snapped.

Danny's face fell again. Before he felt angry. "Just kill me already."

"We're not going to kill you." Sam said calmly.

"Why not!" Danny suddenly yelled. He looked up at them, his eyes glowing green. His face fell again and his eyes changed back to normal. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Can you tell us who you are, kid?" Bobby asked. Coming into the conversation.

"Nobody. Not anymore." Danny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Danny stayed silent.

"He asked you a question!" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Sam said. "Calm down."

"Do you have a family?" Bobby asked. Obviously that was the wrong question because the kid's lip started to tremble.

But he forced back the tears that were about to fall and commanded his lip to stop moving. He wasn't going to be shown as weak. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?  
>Why am I locked up here?" He asked.<p>

"Probably 'cause you've got some weirdo powers going on and you were shooting them everywhere." Dean said.

"I didn't ask for it. Now because of it I have nothing." The kid's defeated voice said.

Sam felt like he related to this kid. "How about you two go upstairs. I'll talk to him."

"Suit yourself." Bobby said.

"Oh no, Sam. I am not leaving you here alone with him." Dean said.

"I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Sam," Dean said, but Bobby grabbed him.

"He'll be fine, idgit now come on." Bobby and reluctanly, Dean, went upstairs.

It was just Sam and Danny now.

"So you lost people because of something you have?" Sam asked empathetically.

Danny slowly nodded.

"I can relate. Something happened to me that I didn't ask for either and people died because of it." Sam said.

Danny looked up at him slightly. "Is it with you forever?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. And just like you I wish that I didn't have it."

There was silence for a while before the kid spoke up. "Danny."

"What?" Sam asked suprised at the sudden noise.

"My name is Danny." The boy said.

"It's nice to meet you Danny. How about we get you out of those cuffs. Are you hungry?" Sam asked nicely.

Danny nodded, he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours.

"Okay, but you're going to have to stay in here for the time being." Sam said. He uncuffed Danny and left the room to get him something to eat, making sure to close the door behind him.

Sam walked upstairs to where Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen.

Dean saw Sam enter the room. "So? What'd you find out."

"His name is Danny," Sam said. "And I don't think he's bad."

"What do you mean he's not bad! You saw him shooting up everything! The kid's hysterical." Dean said in shock at Sam's revelation.

"You would be too if just lost someone you've loved! And don't say you wouldn't because I've seen it before, Dean!" Sam snapped. He opened the fridge and got stuff out for a sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, aggrivated.

"Getting him something to eat." Sam mumbled angrily to his brother.

"Anything else you found out about him?" Bobby asked.

"Well, he's kind of like me." Sam said.

"What do you mean he's like you?" Dean asked.

"Well something happened to him, that something being whatever power he's got, and because of it people he loved died."

"And how is that like you?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "The demon blood. Mom. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah but you didn't go on any rampage." Dean contradicted.

Sam finished the sandwich and looked over at Dean. "Probably because at the time I was too young to realize what happened." Sam snapped. He walked downstairs with the sandwich on a plate.

Danny had heard the whole conversation. 'What did he mean by demon blood?' He thought.

Back upstairs it was just Bobby and Dean now.

"Can you believe him?" Dean asked.

"Well those two stories really aren't all that different. I see his point." Bobby said wisely.

Dean sighed knowing Bobby was right, 'cause he always was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked downstairs and back to the panic room. When he walked in, he saw Danny's head down and sniffles escape his mouth.

Sam set the plate next to Danny. "You know you don't have to hold it back. It won't make you look weak." Sam said. "It's only natural."

Danny shook his head and wiped his eyes, looking up. "I don't deserve to cry, it's all my fault after all." He said.

"Why is it your fault?" Sam asked.

"Because I couldn't stop it. Because in another life, I turned into it." Danny whispered the last part.

"Turned into what?" Sam asked.

"Evil." Danny responded numbly.

Wow. Sam thought. They really were a lot alike, considering how Sam was supposed to lead a demon army. But this kid was what, fourteen? That's a lot of pressure to be put on someone so young.

"Why don't you eat up and I'll go see if I can convince my brother to let you out of here." Sam said.

Danny nodded, barely registering what he said.

Sam watched Danny pick up the sandwich to make sure he ate since this kid looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, then went upstairs.

Sam walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, thinking about what Danny had said.

Sam was ripped out of his thoughts by Bobby. "I got a hit on who this kid is."

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

Bobby showed Sam and Dean the computer screen. "His name is Daniel Fenton. Born and raised in a small town called Amity Park. He recently disappeared after his family and it says here his friends and teacher died in an explosion at some fast food joint called the Nasty Burger. He hasn't been seen since."

"'Till now." Dean said. "What're we going to do with him?"

"Keep him here for now. See what happens. S'all we can do." Bobby said.

"Do we keep him in the panic room?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam stepped in. "I don't think he's a threat, he should be able to be let out."

"And you know that from one chat with him?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Look, I just don't think he's really going to go anywhere." Sam said, slightly annoyed with Dean's distrust in Danny.

"Alright, Pancy, but that means he's your responsibility." Dean said.

Just then they heard footsteps walk up the stairs. They looked over and saw Danny. "I, uh, heard that I don't have to stay in that room the whole time. And, it was getting pretty stuffy in there." He held up the sandwich plate. "I brought up the plate."

There was silence as Danny awaited their reaction. "How the hell did you here us from all the way down there?" Dean asked.

Danny walked over to the sink and placed the plate in it. "I have enhanced hearing. I could've heard you if you were whispering." He mumbled.

"So you were spying on us?" Dean accused.

Danny looked over at him. "No. No I swear. It's not like I can turn it off, I just heard you guys. That's all."

"Then what else can you do? Or is that it super hearing, green light rays, and that weird transformation thing." Dean asked.

Danny paled. "You saw that? Um no I can do... other things."

"Well what are you?" Bobby interjected.

Danny looked over at him. "I don't feel comfortable-"

Dean interrupted him. "Tell us or it's back in the panic room."

Danny sighed and sat down in the last chair at the table. "I'm called a halfa. Half human, half ghost."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah right and I'm part unicorn."

"I'll prove it." Danny said. He turned his hand intangible and it went through the table.

All three men looked in shock. "Is there any more of your kind?" Bobby asked.

"Only one other and lets just say he's not very nice." Danny said. "It was an accident that it happened. My friends Sam-"  
>He paused and took a breath. "Samantha, Sam for short and Tucker wanted to see this failed invention of my parents." Again he paused then started up again. "Long story short, it electricuted me, half killing me I guess you could say. And now I have these freakish powers." Danny finished and looked down at his hands.<p>

"So what other powers do you have?" Sam asked politely.

Danny took a moment to think. "Um, intangibility, invisibility, ecto rays, ice powers, duplication, ghostly wail, I guess that's it." Danny said. He purposely left out overshadowing because he felt they wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"That's a whole lotta power." Dean said.

Danny nodded solumny. "I wish I didn't have it."

Bobby changed the subject. "Well if you're going to be staying here, you'll need pull your weight around here."

Danny nodded understandingly. Also anything to keep his mind off of things will help. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well you can start by organizing those books," He gestured to the numorous large stacks of books in the livingroom.  
>"In alphbetical order then placing them back on the self."<p>

Danny nodded obediantly and walked to the livingroom to get started.

"I'm suprised he agreed to it." Bobby said in shock. "Do you see how many books are there?"

"He probably just needs a distraction." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny was sorting the books, he couldn't help but read the odd titles. 'Looks like something Sam would have.' He thought sadly.

Three hours later and only half way through them, Bobby walked over to him. "Why don't you take a break, son. You've been at that pile for three hours."

"Okay." Danny mumbled, slowly sitting up. He and Bobby walked back to the table and sat down. Sam was on a laptop and Dean was reading the paper, evidently looking for something.

"There's a woman in California who's head literally spun a full 360 and survived." Sam said, seemingly to Dean.

"Says here a man in Maine claimed that he saw a kid in his house but when he turned on the light, it was gone and this has been going on for about a week." Dean suggested.

"What're you guys talking about?" Danny asked hesitantly, afraid they'd get mad at him for asking.

"A little bit of none of your business." Dean said.

Danny put his head down. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Dean and Sam looked up at Danny in curiosity. Danny peaked his head up and noticed this. "What?" He asked.

"You just don't seem like the type." Sam said.

"The type of what?" Danny asked.

"To apologize for stupid stuff like that." Dean said.

Danny shrugged. "I wasn't always. I'm just pathetic now."

"What did you do before all this?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

Danny didn't say anything for a moment, but decided there's nothing left to lose anyway. "I protected my town." He said.

"From what?" Dean asked.

"Mostly ghosts. But I stopped actual criminals every once and a while too." Danny replied. "You could look me up, but they hated me so most of the stuff are bad things about me that aren't true.

"If they hated you, then why did you still protect them?" Sam asked.

"Because if I didn't, then who would? But I guess that doesn't matter now. They think the death of my family and friends is my fault. Technically it is." He whispered the last sentece, shame filling him once more.

"What do you mean by technically?" Dean said, his voice now stern.

Sam remembered what Danny had told him earlier. He looked from Dean to Danny. "It's not your fault, Danny. That wasn't you, not really."

Dean looked confused. "Why don't we get the full story."

So Danny told them the full story about Clockwork, the Nasty Burger and Dan. How he defeated him and promised not to turn into that, but even through all that he was too late for his loved ones.

"Oh." Was all Dean said. "Sam's right, Danny. That wasn't your fault."

"How's that not my fault?" Danny asked bitterly.

"Because it wasn't you. It was some evil, sadistic future version of you. Not you, you." Sam said.

"I'm going to go finish with the books." Danny mumbled. He walked back to the livingroom to the pile of books.

Danny went back to the books and he suddenly felt very angry. He didn't know why, but a stronge urge to hurt someone boiled inside him. He looked down at his hands and forced the ecto blasts away that he felt growing in his hands.

Danny spent the rest of the day finishing with the books and putting them on the shelf.

"Anyone hungry?" Bobby asked at around seven. He was at the stove, cooking burgers.

"You know I am." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam said.

They all looked over at Danny who didn't say anything. Danny was completely zoned out. A blank stare in his eyes, similar to a dead fish.

"Danny?" Bobby asked.

Danny's head shot up, as if completely unaware that he'd just taken a trip to space. "Yeah?"

"Do you want a burger?" Bobby asked oddly, wondering what was going throught the kid's head.

"Please." Danny responded.

Bobby nodded slowly, awkwardly turning back to the stove.

"So, how are you doing?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shrugged, "Better than earlier, but not fine." He was still looking down at his hands most of the time.

Dean just cut straight to the chase. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Danny asked.

"That whole zoning out thing." Dean responded.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, genuinely confused.

A dead silence filled the room.

"Um, never mind." Dean said, taken aback. He and Sam made eye contact as to say they'd talk later.

Bobby finished the burgers and they all sat down to eat. Danny looked at his burger. It looked delicious, though he had zero appetite. He sighed and took a bite anyway, someone made it for him and he wasn't going to waste it.

Danny was about to take another bite, when he froze. Sam, Dean, and Bobby hadn't noticed as they were in deep conversation about something. Danny felt anger once more rise in him and he stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Shut up!" He yelled.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all looked up at Danny in shock. Danny had an angry expression and his eyes were red. Danny's face suddenly softened and his eyes changed to blue again. He looked at them then himself, confused. "Why am I standing?" He asked more himself than to them. He looked up at the bewildered expressions of the three men. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Danny felt slight panic rise. What just happened?

"What the hell was that?" Dean barked, something of irritation or anger in his voice.

Sam looked over at Dean. "I don't think he knows."

"Know what? What just happened?" Danny asked in a panicked voice.

"You just went dark side on us for a moment, kid." Bobby said calmly, though the uneasiness in his voice was evident.

Danny's face matched his current emotion. "W-what?" Danny smiled hopefully. "This is some kind prank, just a sick joke,  
>right?"<p>

None of them responded.

"Right?!" Danny yelled desparately. The words rang in his head, 'I'm still here, I still exist. Which means you still turn into me.' Danny slowly sat back down, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head. He wasn't crying, he was trying to calm himself before he had a panic attack. He wasn't going to turn into that. He wasn't.

"Danny?" He heard Sam say after a minute.

Danny abruptly looked up. "I'm not turning into that!" He yelled defensively.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "No one said you were. I was just asking-"

"What? If I'm still me!" Danny was on edge, erratic. And it showed in his voice too.

Sam shook his head calmly. "If you're okay? If you need to be alone."

Danny's face relaxed, "Sorry." He mumbled. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. No I'll be fine."


End file.
